Grimm (TV series)
| creator = | based_on = The History of The Brothers Grimm | developer = | writer = | director = | creative_director = | presenter = | starring = | judges = | voices = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = Richard Marvin | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 6 | num_episodes = 123 | list_episodes = List of Grimm episodes | executive_producer = | producer = }} | editor = Chris G. Willingham George Pilkinton | location = Portland, Oregon and the surrounding metropolitan area | cinematography = Clark Mathis Eliot Rockett Ross Berryman | camera = Single-camera | runtime = 43 minutes | company = | distributor = NBCUniversal Television Distribution | network = NBC | picture_format = 1080i (HDTV) | audio_format = | first_aired = | last_aired = | related = | website = http://www.nbc.com/grimm | production_website = }} Grimm is an American fantasy police procedural drama television series created by Stephen Carpenter and Jim Kouf & David Greenwalt and produced by Universal Television for NBC. The series aired from October 28, 2011 to March 31, 2017, for 123 episodes, over six seasons. The series' narrative follows Portland Homicide detective Nick Burkhardt (played by David Giuntoli), who discovers he is a Grimm, the latest in a line of guardians who are sworn to keep the balance between humanity and mythological creatures, known as Wesen. The series features a supporting cast consisting of Russell Hornsby, Bitsie Tulloch, Silas Weir Mitchell, Sasha Roiz, Reggie Lee, Bree Turner, and Claire Coffee. Grimm was originally developed for CBS, but plans were canceled due to the writers' strike. In January 2011, NBC opted for the series. It has been described as "a cop drama—with a twist ... a dark and fantastical project about a world in which characters inspired by Grimms' Fairy Tales exist", although the stories and characters inspiring the show are also drawn from other sources. The series initially garnered mixed reviews from critics, though reception grew more favorable throughout the series' run. The sixth and final season of Grimm premiered on January 7, 2017 and concluded on March 31, 2017. Synopsis Homicide investigator Nick Burkhardt of the Portland Police Department learns he is descended from a line of guardians known as Grimms, charged with keeping balance between humanity and the , or mythological creatures of the world ( is the German word for being or creature). Throughout the series, he must battle against an assortment of dangerous creatures, with help from his friend, Monroe, and his partner, Detective Hank Griffin. Opening: "There once was a man who lived a life so strange, it had to be true. Only he could see what no one else can—the darkness inside, the real monster within, and he's the one who must stop them. This is his calling. This is his duty. This is the life of a Grimm." Cast and characters * David Giuntoli as Nicholas "Nick" Burkhardt, the eponymous Grimm. Nick is a Homicide detective whose Aunt Marie (Kate Burton) tells him that he is descended from a line of hunters, called Grimms, who fight supernatural forces. Even before his abilities manifest, Nick had an exceptional ability to make quick and accurate deductions about the motivations and pasts of individuals, which has now expressed itself as his ability to perceive aspects of the supernatural that nobody else can see. He temporarily loses his Grimm power after the event of season 3 finale through a revenge scheme by Adalind, but regains them in the season 4 episode "Highway of Tears". He later learns that Adalind is carrying his child, which is revealed to be a boy whom Adalind names Kelly after Nick's mother (Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio). * Russell Hornsby as Hank Griffin, Nick's Homicide partner, who is not aware that Nick is a Grimm until Episode 3 of season 2. Hank was a competent detective with a reasonable amount of skill in memory and deduction, and therefore more perceptive than his tough exterior would otherwise suggest. After becoming aware of the Wesen world, Hank is able to discern whenever Nick sees Wesen woge in their presence. Hank's education on Wesen proved especially valuable, as he not only helps find information in the Grimm Diaries but helps save Nick's life on more than one occasion. Hank is competent in hand-to-hand combat, having subdued both human and Wesen criminals. Perhaps his most outstanding feat in this regard was when he was evenly matched with Oleg Stark, a Siegbarste. This was a noteworthy accomplishment, since Siegbarstes are extremely strong Wesen capable of overpowering even Grimms. Hank was also able to fight toe to toe against a Wendigo, a species that one of Nick's ancestors claimed was ferocious even by Wesen standards. * Bitsie Tulloch as Juliette Silverton (seasons 1 to 4), Nick's girlfriend, a veterinarian, and Eve (seasons 5 & 6). She is originally unaware of Nick's duties as a Grimm until he tells her in the finale of season 1. By season 2, however, a magically induced amnesia removes Nick from her memory altogether, to the extent that she forgets only Nick while still remembering characters such as Monroe, when she had met him only through Nick. Although Nick's Aunt Marie suggests that he leave Juliette for her safety, Nick decides to stay with her. He postpones his original plans to propose to her while he explores his new life as a Grimm. She eventually regains her memories and learns the truth of Nick's abilities, joining him in dealing with some Wesen-related problems, such as finding a cure for a disease that gives human children the appearance of Wesen. In season 4, a series of events and dangerous spells results in Juliette becoming an exceptionally powerful Hexenbiest, and her personality becomes drastically more antagonistic and less empathetic as a result, as she enjoys her power while disregarding her friends' concerns and hating Nick's allies for doing this to her. After her plans for revenge culminate in the death of Nick's mother, she is shot with a crossbow by Trubel in the season 4 finale. In season 5, Tulloch plays "Eve", a mysterious woman who has all of Juliette’s memories and powers but none of her emotional attachments. * Silas Weir Mitchell as Monroe, a wolflike creature called a Blutbad who aids Nick with his cases. He is also a good friend of Nick's, even though he has some issues with Grimms since a Grimm killed his grandfather (but he acknowledges that the ancestor deserved it for butchering a village). Monroe is knowledgeable about many of the Wesen that Nick goes up against, serving as Nick's direct source of insight and information into the supernatural community whenever the secondhand knowledge that Nick acquires from his ancestors' books is inadequate, as well as assisting Nick when cases require Nick to rely on someone who knows about the threats he faces. He also helps Nick make contact with creatures that would avoid Nick due to his status as a Grimm. Eventually, Monroe falls in love with and marries Rosalee, despite facing some hostility from a Wesen cult focused on purity, due to their mixed heritage. * Sasha Roiz as Captain Sean Renard, a fluent francophone and russophone, Nick's adept and efficient superior. Renard is a magical creature called a Zauberbiest and a royal bastard. His mother, Elizabeth (Louise Lombard), is a Hexenbiest, a witch; and his father is royalty, a fact of which Nick is not aware of until the middle of season 2. He is also the father of Hexenbiest Adalind Schade's daughter, Diana. In season 5 he joins pro-Wesen organization Black Claw, which seeks to put Wesen in positions of power over humans rather than hiding among them. * Reggie Lee as Sergeant Drew Wu, a police sergeant who works with Nick and Hank; he tends to do the "grunt work" for them, running down facts and information. In Episode 9 (at the beginning) of season 4, Nick is forced to tell him everything about the Wesen world after he starts losing his mind due to all the Wesen-involved murder cases. From then on he is a loyal member of Nick's team, providing an additional hand in the field. As of season 5, when he is scratched by a Blutbad infected with Lycanthropia, Wu is a Lycanthrope. At first unable to control his primal emotions, Wu eventually learns to control his transformations and is now able to woge into a Neanderthal-like version of a Blutbad. * Bree Turner as Rosalee Calvert (recurring season 1; regular seasons 2 to 6), a foxlike creature called a Fuchsbau who takes over her brother's Wesen spice shop after he is murdered. Rosalee assists Nick and Monroe in their efforts by providing more information and remedies to supernatural problems, such as helping extract a golden "egg" from a birdlike Wesen and developing a cure for Nick's Wesen-induced blindness. She marries Monroe in the season 3 finale and reveals she is pregnant in the season 5 finale. * Claire Coffee as Adalind Schade (recurring seasons 1 & 2 (part); regular seasons 2 (part) to 6), a witchlike Wesen called a Hexenbiest who is working for Renard and who after ingesting Nick's blood becomes a normal human being. Seeking revenge, she poisons Juliette to forget all memories of Nick and starts colluding with Renard's half-brother Eric, eventually regaining her powers through agonizing rituals. She has a daughter with Sean, Diana Schade-Renard, who has unique powers. Later on, she gives birth by emergency C-section to her second child, a boy she names Kelly (after Kelly Burkhardt), whose father is revealed to be Nick, as she slept with him during a complex ritual to take his powers that involved her disguising herself as Juliette. After Juliette is transformed into Eve, Adalind moves in with Nick to care for Kelly, the two even forming a relationship, but this is complicated by Black Claw's attempts to use Diana to improve Renard's image in his mayoral campaign. Episodes Many of the episodes are loosely based on stories published by the Brothers Grimm, albeit with considerable artistic license taken. For example, the pilot centered around a wolf-man who preyed on women who wore red. Other episodes are based on different sources, including fables and legends, not published by the Brothers Grimm. Production Development and filming In 2008, CBS canceled development on a drama called Brother Grimm, from Stephen Carpenter and production companies CBS Paramount Television and Hazy Mills Productions, because of the writers' strike. In January 2011, NBC announced that it had ordered a series titled Grimm. David Greenwalt and Jim Kouf cowrote the pilot, which was directed by Marc Buckland. Filming for the pilot began in March in Portland, Oregon. In May 2011, NBC announced that it had picked up the series for a full season. Greenwalt and Kouf served as executive producers for the series, along with Sean Hayes and Todd Milliner. The series was produced by Universal Media Studios and Hazy Mills Productions. It was filmed on location in and around Portland. Greenwalt and Kouf told Portland's NBC affiliate KGW they chose Portland because of its plentiful forests in the city's two largest parks, Washington Park and Forest Park. On September 30, 2011, NBC delayed the debut of Grimm by one month, moving the premiere to October 28, 2011, so it could premiere closer to Halloween. On November 21, 2011, NBC picked up the series for a full 22-episode season. NBC showed a special Thursday showing on December 8 at 10 pm to see if the network's overall ratings could improve. On March 16, 2012, NBC announced that the series had been renewed for a second season; according to writers/producers David Greenwalt and Jim Kouf, they would continue to film the show in Portland, saying, "Rain or shine, Portland has been the ideal setting for fairy tales with its enchanting layout. It is its own character in our show with the perfect mix of urban and rural settings." Grimm ran on Fridays for the entirety of its first season. The second season premiered on Monday, August 13, 2012, and continued on Mondays for four episodes, before returning to its original Friday timeslot on September 10. On April 19, 2013, NBC announced they would move Grimm to Tuesdays beginning on April 30, 2013 for the remainder of Season 2 until May 21. Grimm was renewed for a third season on April 26, 2013. The third-season premiere on October 25, 2013 returned the show to its original Friday timeslot. On March 19, 2014, NBC announced that Grimm had been renewed for a fourth season, which premiered on Friday, October 24, 2014. On February 5, 2015, NBC confirmed a fifth season for Grimm, which premiered on Friday, October 30, 2015. On April 23, 2016, NBC confirmed at least 13 episodes for a sixth season. Casting David Giuntoli, who plays Nick, was the first to be cast. Silas Weir Mitchell was then cast as Monroe, the now-reformed "big bad wolf". Following this, Russell Hornsby and Bitsie Tulloch were cast as Nick's partner Hank and his girlfriend, Juliette, respectively. Sasha Roiz was cast in the final regular role as Captain Renard. Bree Turner, who guest starred in four episodes in Season 1, became a series regular for Season 2, continuing her role as Rosalee Calvert. Claire Coffee, who has been recurring as Adalind Schade since the pilot, was also upgraded to series regular during Season 2. Reception Critical reception The series' premiere received mixed reviews from critics, based on Metacritic's index score of 55 out of 100. Tim Goodman of The Hollywood Reporter felt "it has chills and humor and the ability to take a procedural story and twist it." Mike Hale of The New York Times said, "Some of the jokes work, and some of the frights are actually scary, and on a repeat viewing the craftsmanship and attention to detail made more of an impression." Mary McNamara of the Los Angeles Times wrote in a mixed review that she preferred other fairy-tale themed dramas, such as ABC's Once Upon a Time, stating that despite a good cast and setting, Grimm puts an "entertaining crime spin on fairy-tale monsters that's a little too pat ... And adds up to a nice, moody, entertaining-enough hour and the troublesome question of how interesting this will be by the third episode." Daynah Burnett, who reviewed the program for PopMatters, felt "as Grimm grasps for compelling analogues between fairy tales' villains and ours, its stories turn exceedingly literal: wolves urinate in the corners of their lawns to mark their territory, rather than lurk (and mark) in ways less obvious and more culturally meaningful. There's certainly room here for these archetypes to be explored as the series develops, but when Nick's prime suspect for the red-hoodie crimes turns out to live in an actual cottage in the woods, it doesn't bode well for how these stories might reflect the lives of viewers", before giving it a score of 4 out of 10. The second season received a more favorable response, with a score of 73 out of 100 on Metacritic, based on four reviews. The Los Angeles Times said of the second-season premiere, "it's hard not to love a show with a comely apothecary, and it's impossible not to love the new season of Grimm." Mike Hale of The New York Times said of season three, "Grimm is not a profound show (what is?), but few are more purely entertaining – engaging, clever, tense, funny, well paced and featuring a remarkably appealing cast as the friends and colleagues who help Nick." Ratings A press release put out by NBC on November 11, 2011, states, "Grimm and Up All Night Are the #1 New Drama and #1 New Comedy Among Top % Gainers Going from Live+Same Day to Live+7. Grimm is the #1 new drama on ABC, CBS, NBC or Fox in terms of percentage increase from L+SD to L+7 so far this season and also the #1 new series and the #2 show overall behind only Fox's Fringe (+57%), growing by +49% in adults 18–49 (to a 2.98 rating from a 2.00)" The series, which has been averaging about 6.4 million U.S. viewers during its first season, has been renewed for a second season. Friday, September 28, 2012, "Grimm" had increased its adult 18-49 rating by 1.14 points going from "live plus same day" ratings to "live plus three day" results from Nielsen Media Research (from a 1.58 to a 2.72). The 1.14 increase was Grimm's biggest gain ever, going from L+SD to L+3. The 2.72 was Grimm's highest L+3 rating since the show's second-season premiere on Monday, August 13. | end1 = | premiere1 = 6.56 | finale1 = 5.10 | season1 = 2011–12 | rank1 = 89 | viewers1 = 6.35 | link2 = Grimm (season 2) | timeslot2 = | timeslot_length2 = 1 | episodes2 = 22 | start2 = | end2 = | premiere2 = 5.64 | finale2 = 4.99 | season2 = 2012–13 | rank2 = 61 | viewers2 = 6.95 | link3 = Grimm (season 3) | timeslot3 = Friday 9:00 pm | timeslot_length3 = 1 | episodes3 = 22 | start3 = | end3 = | premiere3 = 6.15 | finale3 = 5.34 | season3 = 2013–14 | rank3 = 52 | viewers3 = 7.97 | link4 = Grimm (season 4) | timeslot4 = | timeslot_length4 = 1 | episodes4 = 22 | start4 = | end4 = | premiere4 = 5.28 | finale4 = 4.74 | season4 = 2014–15 | rank4 = 65 | viewers4 = 6.98 | link5 = Grimm (season 5) | timeslot5 = Friday 9:00 pm | episodes5 = 22 | start5 = | end5 = | premiere5 = 4.04 | finale5 = 4.03 | season5 = 2015–16 | rank5 = 76 | viewers5 = 5.97 | link6 = Grimm (season 6) | timeslot6 = Friday 8:00 pm | episodes6 = 13 | start6 = | end6 = | premiere6 = 4.49 | finale6 = 4.33 | season6 = 2016–17 | rank6 = 70 | viewers6 = 6.07 }} Awards and nominations Tie-in work Comics In May 2013, Dynamite Entertainment started releasing a monthly Grimm Comic Book series. The series ended with issue #12, which was released April 30, 2014. Books Novelist John Shirley was hired to write the first novel based on the Grimm television show. Grimm: The Icy Touch was published by Titan Books on November 5, 2013, and book 2, Grimm: The Chopping Block, written by John Passarella, was published February 18, 2014. The third novel, Grimm: The Killing Time, was written by Tim Waggoner and was published on September 30, 2014. Broadcast The series premiered in Australia on January 4, 2012 on FOX8, with season two returning on September 30, 2012, season three on October 30, 2013, and season four on January 7, 2015. The series was replayed on free-to-air network Seven (as opposed to FOX8, which is a subscription television network), with season one premiering November 30, 2012, with season two returning on August 1, 2013, and season three on October 15, 2014. In New Zealand the series premiered on June 18, 2012 on FOUR. The series premiered in Canada on October 28, 2011 on CTV, with season two returning on August 13, 2012, season three on October 25, 2013, and season four on October 24, 2014. The series premiered in the UK on February 13, 2012 on Watch, with season two returning on October 22, 2012, and season 3 on February 5, 2014. The fourth season premiered on January 28, 2015. References External links * * * Category:Grimm (TV series) Category:2011 American television series debuts Category:2017 American television series endings Category:2010s American crime television series Category:2010s American drama television series Category:Brothers Grimm Category:English-language television programs Category:NBC network shows Category:Police procedural television series Category:Serial drama television series Category:Television series by Hazy Mills Productions Category:Television series by Universal Television Category:Television shows filmed in Oregon Category:Television shows set in Portland, Oregon Category:Television programs based on fairy tales Category:Witchcraft in television Category:Dark fantasy television series Category:American supernatural television series Category:Occult detective fiction Category:Television shows featuring audio description